In America
by Pasta In My Socks
Summary: Tino Väinämöinen is a new talkative foreign exchange student from Finland at Hidekaz Himaruya high school staying at the Oxenstierna house. Berwald Oxenstierna is a quiet, Swedish boy who would like some companionship, and happens to have met someone who can provide that. Perfect for fluffy awkbirdness! Side along story to "Thank you Pookie."
1. Welcome Tino Väinämöinen

**A/N: Hey guys! I now bring you a new fluffy SuFin story! :D Funny story about this actually, this story was supposed to be my first, but my GerIta love pushed it out for a while. Speaking of which, if you are seeing this as my first story, this is a side along to "Thank you Pookie," which is a GerIta. Oh, and if you are reading thank you Pookie, just for a time line here this is about a day before the first chapter. Now that this intro is done, please enjoy some Nordic love! **

_Dear Tino Väinämöinen,_

_Onnittelut__! On the 18 of August, you will be flown out to America to meet your host family for this schools foreign exchange student program. You will be staying with the Oxenstierna family for the 2012- 2013 school year. Your supplies list and rules/regulations requirements are included below. We hope you will enjoy travels!_

_Sincerely, _

_Mika Mylläri _

_Head of the Finnish First program_

_P.S. Make us proud!_

I read the letter over and over again. I can't believe this! I made it! I totally did it! All my hard work, filling out all the forms, learning the fudge cakes out of English, and writing one helluva an admission letter all by myself to get the proper pity party to get me out of Finland and into America FREE OF CHARGE, BABEH! Watch out bitches Tino's in the house! What? Surprised that I'm swearing? Well fuck you I'm excited! How awesome is this?!

oFTbreakoFT

The week before my departure I already had all my things packed up ready for my trip.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you Tino?" My cousin Lukas asked (his family had come over to see me off before I was to leave).

"Ah, I can't help it! You know me! Besides its even more fun knowing that you might come later too!"

"Well, even though I may be coming to America for college that doesn't mean we'll be in the same state. I need to look through my options still." Lukas replied in his matter-of-factie way.

"Either way I'm nervous. What if the hosting family doesn't like me! What if I hate it in America! What if I don't make any of the friends! And what if-"

"Calm down kid, nobody can hate you. You're too damn likeable! Now come on so we can eat."

oFTbreakoFT

_Berwald's POV_

To say I was excited was an understatement. I was sosuperfuckingexcited, but it's not like I would say that out loud- I'm not a very vocal person. I even suck at displaying the right emotions, but that's beside the point. Today my family and I were going to pick up our foreign exchange student guest. I was really looking forward to this, even if my rude glare told otherwise. That was something I was more than a little nervous about. I hoped this kid would accept me even though I do come off as a bit scary. It's part of the reason that I don't have any friends. Well I guess Ludwig could be considered my friend, but not in the traditional way in that we don't hang out or anything like that.

I hoped that I could teach this kid a thing or two, like a brother. Ja, like a brother to show him the ropes and how to go about being in Chicago, to help him get along with people and feel like a member of the family (even if I'm not too good at being social myself I could still try).

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived at O'Hare. Ah, the moment of time I had been waiting weeks for, the reason I got absolutely no sleep last night (or the past week), was now…..

oFTbreakoFT

_Tino's POV_

Finally I was on my flight to go to a new and unexplored land (well for me). I bid my parents goodbye as I went through airport security to catch my plane. As excited as I was, I was still dreading the jet lag that was sure to come after a whole nine freaking hours in the sky. I boarded the plane and got myself comfortable in my seat, waiting for us to take off.

As excited as I was, I knew I needed to get to sleep. But I was so excited! How was I going to get any sleep?! I felt the rumble of the plane as it started to drive on the run way. The sound was so relaxing, and before I even realized it, I had closed my eyes and had fallen asleep.

I woke up to the sweet voice of a flight attendant calling out to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now heading down for landing in Chicago's O'Hare airport. Please remain seated while we descend."

I pressed my face to the window next to me immediately. _Holy __paskaa__ I'm here! _I squealed a bit in my seat.

"Pinch me I'm dreaming." I sighed to myself as I watched the plane glide down to earth.

"Ow!" I yelped. _I wasn't serious you little shit!_ I tried to use some telepathy with the three-year-old kid next to me who was laughing as my _'intimidating'_ glare had the opposite effect. But I ended up dropping the act, I always was a bit cranky after waking up, and it's not like I wanted to go through the first day with my new host family pissy.

I made my way out of the plane and somehow managed to get my things without much of a hassle. After going to where I was to meet these people, I began to look around for a sign. I was searching for a couple of minutes before I saw it- a plain white sign with the words: 'Welcome Tino Väinämöinen', on it.

I ran up to the group of two holding the sign, not before stopping short when I was greeted with an intense blue-eyed gaze that more or less scared the crap out of me.

oFTbreakoFT

_Berwald's POV_

My family (i.e. my mother) and I only had to wait for a few moments before a slender, feminine-curvy looking boy in a blue sweater vest came running up to us. I couldn't help but stare rudely at him, my normal glare intensified deeply.

But how could I help myself? Standing in front of me was the most beautiful, gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. Forget being a big brother. Big brothers don't want to bang their little brother.

oFTbreakoFT

_Tino's POV_

"Hello Tino! I'm Ms. Oxenstierna, but you can call me Ms. Ox, I know it can be a bit difficult." Ms. Ox pointed to the scary-faced kid next to her, "And this is Berwald. Say hi honey." Mr. Scary face, or Berwald as it may be, shook his head before speaking.

"Hi."

Well he's a talker is he not? He seemed really suspicious! And that accent was ridiculously thick. But maybe I would just need to get to know him better. I shouldn't be jumping to the conclusions right?

"Hello Ms. Ox! And hello Mr. Berwald! It's very nice to be meeting you!" I shook both of their hands eagerly, and Ms. Ox gestured for me to follow her through the airport.

The car ride was weird. Ms. Ox insisted I sit in the front seat, so I did, but I couldn't help notice that Berwald kept staring at me from the rear-view mirror.

oFTbreakoFT

_Berwald's POV_

"Okay Tino, I'm sure you're tired so why don't you let Berwald take you to your room to rest up a bit? Then I can give you a tour of the house. Oh and by the way, you and Berwald are going to be sharing a room, ok?" She smiled and went off to a different part of the house.

I flinched and jumped practically ten feet in the air when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the room." Berwald told me, I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like he was attempting to smile. _Maybe he's not that bad _I told myself.

"U-uh- joo!" I stuttered; he still looked so scary!

He put his hand on my back and guided me upstairs; he was a lot gentler than I thought he would be. He brought me to a room upstairs and opened the door. It was a fairly large room, large enough to be considered two separate rooms, with cream-colored walls, and two twin sized beds on opposite sides.

"Wow! Se on niin suuri!" I said, awed at the size. Berwald to my surprise chuckled at this comment.

"Ja, well why don't you set up camp in here and I'll get you in a half hour?"

"Okay! Thank you Mr. Berwald!" I smiled at him and he grunted in response.

He left the room and closed the door behind him while I got to work.

oFTbreakoFT

_Berwald's POV_

I tried not to be rude when we picked Tino up, sincerely I did! But, c'mon, how could I not just stare at this fine boy in front of me?! Like I said, I ditched the whole 'big brother' thing, I wanted him now. But I can't like him only for his looks; I have to get to know him first! Who do you think I am?

Although, it didn't stop me from staring at him from the back of the car. Not at all. I think I might have made him a bit nervous because I noticed him giving worried glances to the rear view mirror.

At the house my mom told me to escort him to our room and I nodded in understanding. When my mom left, I put my arm on Tino's shoulder to let him know I was going to take him (upstairs). He jumped at the sudden touch, but in such a cute way.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the room." I told him, I tried to smile a bit but failed.

"U-uh- joo!" he stuttered

I put my hand on his back and guided him upstairs. Yes I indulged myself a bit, don't judge me, this is how I bust a move: through the subtlest acts of kindness (just kidding, I was just trying to be nice; I needed to not try to hit on him… yet). Which explains my long list of boyfriends: 0. But I'm not complaining. Oh yeah, if you couldn't already tell this, I'm gay. I've known for as long as I could remember and this part of me is very solid. At least I could be friendly to the kid, make him more comfortable in this new environment, I would want the same if it was me.

"Wow! Se on niin suuri!" He exclaimed when I brought him into the room.

C'mon how was I not supposed to chuckle at that! It was the perfect 'that's what she said' moment. Priceless.

"Ja, well why don't you set up camp in here and I'll get you in a half hour?" I told him.

"Okay! Thank you Mr. Berwald!" He smiled at me with a look that was so goddamn adorable. I grunted in response and left him to get comfortable.

When I went back downstairs I helped my mother get dinner ready (Nakkisoppa, for a meal close to home). After everything was done I was sent upstairs to retrieve Tino so we could show him around and eat.

I went up the stairs into my-er, I should say _our_- room. I was greeted by the loveliest sight. Curled into a loose ball, hair falling gracefully over his adorable sleeping face was Tino.

I didn't want to startle him too much so I tried to ease him out of his nap the best I could.

"Tino." I muttered. Nothing. I decided I would need to try harder. "Tino, wake up." I called, shaking him lightly. His eyes fluttered lightly and he yawned contently… Then I guess he realized who he was looking at.

oFTbreakoFT

_Tino's POV_

I was lulled out of my light sleep peacefully. I blinked a few times before yawning and opening my eyes fully.

"AGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed, shocked at the deep glare I was receiving.

When I realized it was Berwald, I tried to play it off but the damage was done. "Uh, hi Mr. Berwald! Eh heh heh. I-I'm so s-sorry I-I-I um-"

"S'ok." He muttered, cutting me off (good thing too! I'm known for rambling…)

I regained my composure and got off the bed, Mr. Berwald took that moment to place his hand on my back again and guide me to the kitchen to eat and take a tour of the house (Which was absolutely wonderful by the way.).

(^o^) Mini break (^o^)

At the end of my first day in the Ox house I went to go to sleep in the room Mr. Berwald and I were sharing. After lying awake for about an hour I had not found myself sleeping, but crying instead. Not because this family was mean or anything! Not at all! Over dinner they were nothing but the niceness to me! Even though Mr. Berwald didn't talk a lot, I found him to be very hospitable. I actually was really looking forward to being with them this semester. But, I already started to miss my family. I know, I know 'sissy!Tino' but this was my first time I was truly away from my family.

My thoughts were cut off though when I felt my bed cave in at my feet.

"Tino?" I heard a soft voice call out to me. I tried to sniff quietly before answering.

"Yes?" My voice was a bit shaky.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with real concern in his words.

I sighed, might as well, right?

"Well I just am missing my family a little bit…" I confessed.

"That's understandable." He told me. "I would miss my family too if I was in your situation." He gently placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed small calming circles. "I know it's not the same, but I'm here for you if you ever need someone. Just relax, and you'll be okay." Holy paskaa! That's the most I have heard out of him all night! That being said, I really was starting to relax. His little massage and calming words were truly soothing my nerves.

I sighed deeply and my body went limp peacefully into the bed.

"Thank you Mr. Berwald."

"Mmm." He grunted, leaving me to go back to his bed. Boo! I was starting to get used to that. Oh well, soon enough I felt drowsiness take over me. _Maybe life in America will be good!_ I thought to myself, _as long as I can have Berwald here as a friend. _

**Translations:**

**Finnish:**

Onnittelut- Congratulations!

Paskaa- Shit.

Joo- Yeah.

Se on niin suuri!- It's so big!

**Swedish:**

Ja- Yes

**A/N: So…. How was it? I'd like to know very much! So please review, they make my heart YAY! :D**


	2. To The Park

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, i.e. the follows, reviews, etc. I wish the people who reviewed were signed in though, I like talking to you guys :)! Sorry for the slight OOC-ness from Berwald, but then again, we don't really know what goes on in that head of his. Anyway, I'll talk at the end of this. Enjoy!**

_(Berwald's POV)_

I woke up before Tino, I suspected as much, with jet lag and such (Heh, that rhymes). Being the nice person that I am I decided to go make him some breakfast. I got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to whip up some bacon and eggs. My mom was already downstairs when I came down.

"God morgon, Berwald." She greeted.

"God morgon, mamma." I replied politely. "I'm going to make some food, want anything?"

"Mmm." She hummed. "Sounds tempting but I need to run." She took a sip of her coffee, finishing it and stood up. "Would you mind helping Tino unpack? And maybe take him to the park or something to show him around the neighborhood?"

I nodded to both of these and she smiled.

"Thanks Ber bear. I'll see you when I get home from work." She kissed my forehead before grabbing her coat and leaving.

I got to work on those eggs and bacon. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I kick ass with my cooking. Something I could pride myself on, y'know?

I brought out a bowl, a fork, two pans, butter, etc. I put that bacon on one of the pans, heating that shit up with medium heat. While that started cooking, I cracked some eggs and put it in a bowl, pouring milk all up in that bitch. Then I beat the crap out of those eggs, till the yoke was all up in there. Next I put butter on the other pan that was also rocking the medium, as it melted I spread that bitch all over there. I flipped the bacon for that even distribution, and listened to it sizzle, enjoying the sound, because c'mon, that shit is beautiful. I poured the eggs in the pan and let it sit for a little. Going to the bacon pan, I flipped that shit again. Well, I won't go into any more detail about this, I'm sure you get the point. Also sorry for the vulgarity, I get really passionate about this.

After it was done I decided it would be best to go wake Tino up. I went upstairs to find him still sleeping. Remembering last time I tried to think of a way to wake him up without him having a heart attack. My brilliant mind found that I would do the same thing, just not so close.

"Hey Tino." I tried quietly. Nothing. Okay maybe he's just not good at waking up. "Hey Tino wake up!" I shouted while shaking him. Well that worked.

oFTbrakeoFT

_(Tino's POV)_

I was having a really fun dream. I was on a green mountaintop on a clear blue sky with a Pikachu; both of us were wearing a hula skirt and dancing with glow sticks.

However I woke up to someone shouting my name, shaking me violently (well it seemed violent in my sleep filled mind), and it scared the friken crap out of me!

"Hey Tino wake up!" Berwald shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! PIKACHU!" I screamed loudly, making Berwald jump and back away from me quickly.

"I'm sorry Tino! I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly.

_Oh crap! I made Mr. Berwald freak out!_

"Um, ei, no." I stuttered, trying to calm both of us down and sitting up straight. "That wasn't your fault! You had to be waking me up, joo?"

"Um," Berwald started looking at me weirdly (I assumed because I just yelled out a Pokémon name). "How should I wake you up without you screaming?"

"Um, well just shake me a little, but not too rough_ (Quick Berwald POV: giggity)_, that should be fine." Berwald kind of smiled at that before his face quickly went back to normal. "I'll get used to it soon enough. But don't yell at me I'm fra-agile!" I whined out that last part, shaking a little and closing my eyes.

"I see." Berwald said. It was then that I noticed that wonderful smell coming from downstairs.

"Hey did you make food Mr. Berwald?" I asked, sniffing the air around me, picking up that beautiful smell.

"Ja. Want to eat?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down. "Let me get dressed, and I'll be right down!"

Berwald quickly scuttled out of the room and left me to get ready. I put my clothes on quick as a whip, seeing as my tummy kept making the rumbly noises.

After I was done I bolted out of our room to head down the stairs. You know those stair cases that turn towards the end? Like you go down and then turn right when you're almost at the end? Well the Ox family has stairs like that and due to my over excitedness, I crashed face first into the wall.

"Ooooowwwiieeee…." I whined loudly.

Berwald quickly ran over to me, picking me up and setting me down on a nearby couch.

"Tino, are you alright?" He asked me, all concerned.

"Hahaha." I laughed awkwardly. "I'm fine! I'm just a little clumsy~!"

"Ok, well do you want to eat now?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes! Oh course!" I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, crashing into another wall along the way.

oFTbrakeoFT

_(Berwald's POV) _

After various random crashes, I finally managed to get Tino to sit down and eat. He seemed to like it, judging by the constant _"Yum"'s_ and _"Mr. Berwald this is so good!"'s._

After we finished eating, I allowed my Finnish roomie to chillax while I cleaned up the dishes. When that was done I got his attention.

"Tino," He turned to face me, "We have to go pack up some of your stuff now, and then we can go to the park if you want." His face lit up.

"Yes I would very much be liking that! The weather is so nice outside!"

Tidying up was easy enough. An hour after we started all his stuff was put away neatly.

"So can we be going to the park now?" Tino asked, practically bouncing.

"Ja."

oFTbrakeoFT

_(Tino's POV)_

The park was so pretty! I just had a big smile like this :D, the whole time. While we were there we even saw Mr. Berwald's friends.

We were just walking; I was explaining the Hevisaurus children band (its metal music for children!), when Mr. Berwald got bonked on the head with a soccer ball.

"Ve~ sorry!" A brunette boy shouted in apology.

"S'ok" Berwald replied, giving back the ball.

"Oh hey Berwald." A blond kid called from behind the brunette.

"Hello." Berwald replied nodding slightly.

"You too know each other?" The brunette asked sounding slightly confused.

"Yes, we're neighbors." The blond responded. "Who's he?" He asked pointing at me.

"This is my- this is Tino, he just moved here from Finland." Berwald responded awkwardly, I don't know why though.

"Yes Mr. Berwald here is showing me around the neighborhood!" I announced.

"I guess we should be going now. Nice seeing you Ludwig." Berwald replied.

"Who was that?" I asked as we started to walk along the path again.

"That was my neighbor, Ludwig. I don't know who the other guy was."

"Okei, maybe we'll be seeing them at school then. Hey! Mr. Berwald, can we go to the swing set?" I asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the swing set just a few yards away.

"Yeah, of course."

oFTbrakeoFT

_(Berwalds POV)_

Tino insisted that we go to the swing set and I was more than happy to oblige him.

"Hey Berwald can you push me?" Tino asked, sitting in the swing patiently_. Oh, he d'dn't call me m'ster, th't's good. _I mused, walking up to him.

"Ja, sure."

I pushed him lightly at first, but soon he was flying in the air, both of us laughing.

"Hahaha~ higher! Higher, Mr. Berwald!" Tino shouted.

I smiled, seeing he was happy made me happy.

oFTbrakeoFT

_(Tino's POV)_

"Good night boys." Ms. Ox came into our rooms giving each of us a hug, mine thoroughly accepted with open arms.

"Good night, Ms. Ox." I whispered, snuggling into my bed. Soon the room went dark, as she slipped out of the door, turning off the light.

After a few minutes I heard the sound of sheets rustling coming from the other side of the room. I wasn't looking, but I could tell that Berwald had gotten up and was moving around his bed. I turned around to face him.

"Are you okay, Berwald?" I asked timidly.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered back.

I sat up to get a better view of him.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked, noticing how he was groping blindly under the bed.

"Nothing important." He responded, "Go back to bed."

I jumped off of my own bed and quickly scuttled over to Berwald's side.

"I can help you!" I smiled my famous Väinämöinen smile at him. He looked away momentarily before turning his attention to make eye contact with me.

"Ok." _Success, Tino, Success!_

"So what are you looking for?" I asked.

"Um," He started to scratch the back of his head. "For my bear." He turned to look under the bed again but seeing as he didn't have his glasses on, that didn't do much good for him.

"I got this, buddy." I moved his hand out of the way and scooted under the bed. After a little bit of searching I caught hold on a furry limb and I pulled it out with me.

"Is this it?" I asked. I finally got a good look at this stuffed animal. It was a medium sized bear, about a foot long. It had yellow fur and a red shirt on. I gasped loudly.

"Mr. Berwald! I didn't know you liked Winnie the Pooh!" I hugged it close to me. I didn't want to let it go though, it smelled so nice! It had a deep sent of coffee and meatballs, which is really nice and made me want to keep hugging it. But it wasn't mine so I reluctantly let it go, handing it out to give it to him.

oFTbrakeoFT

_(Berwald's POV)_

After my mom left, I tried to go to sleep- but I couldn't. I tried thinking of what was holding me up when I realized I didn't have my Nalle Puh with me! Crap! I can't sleep without that!

I jumped off of my bed with what I hoped to be quietly. I started looking around my floor to see if it was there. My movements grabbing Tino's attention.

"Are you okay, Berwald?" He asked, timidly.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered in response.

I heard him move behind me.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked, I assume as he noticed I was searching under my bed with my hand.

"Nothing important." I replied, not wanting him to find out what I was looking for, "Go back to bed."

He jumped off of his bed and hurried over to my side.

"I can help you!" He smiled a smile that was so beautiful I couldn't shun him away. I looked away momentarily before turning my attention back to make eye contact with the small Finn.

"Ok." Screw pride, it's worth it.

"So what are you looking for?" He asked.

"Um," I started to scratch the back of his head. "For my bear." I turned to look under the bed again.

"I got this, buddy." He moved my hand out of the way and slid under my bed, giving me an underbara view of his ass. He wiggled around, searching under my bed; all the while I stared at dat ass, biting my bottom lip.

"Is this it?" He asked, coming out under the bed. He looked at it for a second before gasping loudly.

"Mr. Berwald! I didn't know you liked Winnie the Pooh!" Tino exclaimed before hugging it tightly. He held onto it for a few moments before he handed it out to me, a look of strain on his face.

"Do you want to use it?" I asked. I could deal with not sleeping with my Nalle Puh if it meant Tino was going to be sleeping with it.

He looked at me with uncertainty, looking back between me and the bear.

"Are you sure?" He asked after a long pause.

"Ja, go ahead." I emphasized my words by pushing the toy lightly back into his chest. He looked back at me, face full of happiness.

"Thank you Berwald!" He squeezed me into a hug; I returned it, savoring the moment before he pulled away. "Good night Ber."

"'Night Tino." We got up and went to our respective beds. I looked over as I laid down, and watched as my Finnish roomie climbed into his bed, snuggling my Nalle Puh.

_I'll sleep f'ne._ I thought to myself, falling asleep with a warm feeling in my heart.

**Translations:**

Swedish:

God morgon: Good Morning

Nalle Puh: Winnie the Pooh

Finnish:

Ei: No

**A/N: Explanations! So recently I've been on a Pokémon kick (which explains my failure crack story XD), and I was listening to a playlist for the soundtrack of Diamond and Pearl while writing this, so that's why the Pikachu part is here. Also,** **Hevisaurus is a real band. I heard about it while on twitter one day and had it not been for thinking of little Tino I wouldn't have looked it up, but I did and it's actually pretty cool. I am also on a Disney kick, along with my Pokémon kick so I was looking around Youtube and I found the 'Rain rain rain came down down down' in Swedish, so I have now developed a head canon where Sweden has a Whine The Pooh toy that he's all cute with and I've drawn way too many pictures for that X). Any~who, in the next chapter they should be starting school, I already have their schedules planned out for 'Thank You Pookie" so that part should run smoothly. Reviews, faves, and follows will make me do an Italy dance :)! **


	3. American School

(Tino's POV)

I was so excited this morning it was not even funny. My first day ever in an American school! Berwald woke me up and I didn't even scream (maybe a little jump, but it was such an improvement). Ms. Ox made us breakfast and dropped us off at the schools doors before work.

"Here." Berwald handed me my schedule. I took it gratefully and read it over, then I took (or maybe snatched would be better) his and compared the two.

"Hey hey! This is great! We have almost all our classes together!" I practically squealed at this, I really wanted to have my bestie with me.

"Hm?" I showed him the papers proving this fact and he nodded. It was expected that he would be taking woodshop, given all the little nick-knacks he's shown me around the house. That was not really my thing so I had opted to take drama instead.

"We should get to going then, yes?" I asked linking my arm with his so he could guide me. "Come on, show me the way!"

It took a moment of hesitation but after blinking slowly he seemed to get my (pretty strait forward) hint and started walking in the direction of our first class, which was band as it happened to be.

oFTbrakeoFT

(Berwald's POV)

Today was going well. We made it to band fairly early and had a few minutes to sit awkwardly as other people came in. Yeah, that's pretty much all we did waiting, Tino was still a little nervous around all these new people, perfectly understandable.

Soon class started, however and Tino and I had to, regretfully, pull our arms apart. I don't think he even realized he was still connected with me until we were told to get paper out, but I was well aware. I know I shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as I was but, give me a break. This kid was so sweet and cute that I couldn't help but bask in the glory of those small gestures. What's a Swede to do?

"Ey- Alright guys, my name is Mr. Johnson and I'm going to be your beginning band teacher. Right now I'm going to pass out some papers and do roll call." Mr. Johnson began walking around the room giving forms and checking names.

"Okay… So, Tino?"

"I'm right here!" Tino waved his hand erratically in the air, and Mr. Johnson smiled.

"I hope you don't take this offensively, but your accent is very interesting. Where are you from?" The teacher asked, giving his full attention on the Finnish boy next to me.

"I'm from Finland!" Tino replied with much enthusiasm. Mr. Johnson gave him a very approving thumbs up and a "Sweeeeet."

I couldn't help but smile at Tino's over excitable antics, he was just so adorable!

oFTbrakeoFT

(Tino's POV)

After band we had English class, which I was _especially_ looking forward to, to help with my grammar. I know it could be bad sometimes and I always could improve.

The teacher was a nice Greek lady. She was very kind and had a motherly type of voice which really made me connect with her. Not that I'm a mom. No-no-no-no-no! I mean I'm just more drawn to affectionate people, than again I don't know who isn't. Perhaps that 'swag' guy that keeps saying yolo? Anyway sorry for flipping out there, I just get confused as a girl so often that I get a little defensive. I don't even know why, I don't even look like one! At least from the front that is…

After that class we had history with the teacher Mr. Annan. He looked funny with a mask on and stuff but I thought it was pretty cool. He was a bit of an uptight guy, and he got strait to the point with introductions.

I knew who not to mess with here, that's for sure.

oFTbrakeoFT

When the bell rang we went on down to the science room, which was a little too hot for my liking. I noticed that the kid that was with Berwald's neighbor was already sitting in the class so I went on over to say hi to him, Berwald followed me of course.

"Hello, I remember you from that time two weeks ago; I hope that doesn't sound weird." I noticed how really awkward that must have been as soon as I said it, but the kid didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Ve~ no that's fine I remember you too! What was your name again? I'm Feliciano by the way." Feliciano told both of us.

"I'm Tino, and this is Berwald." I gestured to the tall boy next to me.

"It's nice to see you guys!" He smiled at us and the bell rang so we sat down in the seats in back of him.

We left that class to go to gym, and I realized I forgot to ask if we had any other classes together, but as it turned out we did!

oFTbrakeoFT

(Berwald's POV)

Our next class was gym, and it was nice to see that there was the other closest person I've had to a friend in a long time and his friend with him. I.E Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Hey look! It's Tino and Berwald! Hey guys come sit over here!" Feliciano gestured for us to sit by them.

"How fun it is that Mr. Berwald and I have gym with you guys!" Tino smiled happily, and I nodded.

Gilbert (Ludwig's brother) walked in at that moment and after looking around for a bit came to sit with us as well.

"There you are West! How's your day so far, mine's been fucking awesome!" He then noticed us sitting there and turned to greet us. "Hey Berwald, and...?"

"I'm Tino! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tino happily informed him.

The gym teacher came in then with an explanation of why he was late before he went to more class stuff.

"Okay first I'm gonna take attendance and then we'll go check out the locker rooms to go over the rules and show the new kids the regulations." Tino seemed a little ancy about being one of the few new kids so I gave him a quick little half-hug with the left side of my body to calm him down. He looked up and smiled at me, letting me know he was fine.

"Okay let's go over the rules, number one; if you leave anything in the lockers, make sure to lock it up with a school lock. You don't know how many times people have had to call home to get clothes dropped off because someone took their stuff while they were in the shower. Also, if something does get stolen we are not responsible so be careful. Number two; don't run around in here, you knuckleheads will have enough time for that during gym, capiche?... If any of the P.E. teachers catches you running around acting like an idiot, you will get detention…. Also; I know you are all teenagers and you like to 'compare' things, I don't wanna see any of that…. We're okay to a degree with P.D.A., however I don't care who you are no one showers together and don't make out in here, do it on your own time…." Coach Vargas rambled on with all the other rules and what not's.

I kind of zoned out through his speech, but I could tell Tino was listening intently. He really should loosen up though, I know he's worried about being judged but I wouldn't let that happen.

Soon he was done with his speech and we were able to go to lunch. I had made quite the meal for us (if I do say so myself), and we sat at a table by ourselves while Tino rambled on about how happy he was and how perfect the day was. I nodded and put in minimal input when necessary.

After that, it was the first class of the day that we didn't have together. I was to go to woodshop while Tino was to go to drama.

I said goodbye and we were off.

oFTbrakeoFT

(Tino's POV)

As much as I was sad about leaving Berwald, I was really happy to do drama. I always have been one for the acting arts, and more than once it has come to my advantage.

I was especially excited that Feliciano was in my class with me. How awesome!

"Ve~ ciao Tino, again!" Feliciano ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged back happily. "Come with me." He pulled me over to a table where his things were already set down.

"Alright guys settle down." The teacher called out to our class. He looked like a Dane, and he was sitting on a desk letting his legs hang off of the front. He seemed really relaxed.

Gilbert came into the room and ran up to the teacher handing him a clipboard.

"Thanks Gilbert." The teacher took the board and a pen off of his desk.

"Welcome!" Gilbert scanned the room and came to sit down with us, something about 'gracing our lives with his awesomeness.'

"Ok everyone, I'm Mr. Mathis, your drama teacher for the year, let's do a little roll-call, and then we'll start off."

"I like this guy." I said out loud. But it was true, he seemed fun.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Mathis is the bomb! He is just the best." Gilbert told me animatedly. "He's my best teacher buddy. I can tell you I've slipped a couple of detentions because of that guy." Gilbert smirked and Feliciano chuckled as I did.

oFTbrakeoFT

(Berwald's POV)

I had a good time at woodshop. Ludwig was there and this kid Alfred, and apparently we're going to play a good ol game of COD soon. I like me some COD.

Anyway, after that was math. Math went pretty smoothly. Our teacher, Mr. Yao was a bit blunt, but I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem.

After class was over Tino and I went to go home.

"So how did you like the first day, Mr. Berwald?" Tino asked as we walked.

"S'okay." I replied. Although, I did like it a little more than I led on. I know it sounds cheesey, but it was better with him around. Whether or not I had the 'interest' that I had with him, he was a very fun-loving guy, and I admired that.

"I'm glad you liked it! Because I liked it as well! You know-"

Tino went on to talk about his day and I listened. It was nice to have a friend like this.

**A/N: So here's school :)! I just needed to get the schedule all out and now I can go into more important stuff with this fluffy ship. Review, fave, and follow if you like it :D **


End file.
